eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddsworld Wiki:Rules and Policies
Welcome to the Eddsworld Wiki! Like any other community, there are a set of rules to follow when editing here. Below is a summarized list of rules, followed by a detailed elaboration of each one. As long as the rules are well understood by the users, this wiki will remain safe, peaceful and organized. This is the reason we have rules. Any violations will result in punishments depending on the severity of the violation, as well as the user's past accords. Breaking any rule (either the first or second time) will prompt a staff member to leave a warning on your talk page. Warnings do not expire after a prolonged period of time, but if a warning was given erroneously, it can be appealed. Different staff members have different styles of moderation, so don't always expect a second offense to only yield another warning. While every individual rule has a three-strike system to earning a block (e.g. vandalizing thrice), earning 4 or more warnings in total will also yield a block; after which, your warnings will be reset. Second warnings, however, will not be reset. Circumstances exist in which a staff member is prompted to skip warnings and immediately block the user. In most cases, this approach is restricted to troll accounts, vandalism-only accounts, and sockpuppets of blocked users. However, everything works on a case-by-case basis. Any warning or block can be appealed. While warnings can be confronted on a staff's talk page, blocks can only be appealed on your talk page. Providing an understandable reason or apology will result in a shortened or removed block length most of the time. However, staff members hold the ability to deny and discuss any appeal. While not a rule, check the manual of style before you edit. Feel free to discuss about the rules on the talk page. Rules regarding users under 13 or 16 *FANDOM's Privacy policy page contains rules regarding users under 13 or 16. The rules can be found in the "Children" section. The Eddsworld wiki will not block any user who may be underage unless the user is causing problems. **If a user is causing problems on the site and is revealed to be underage, you can contact FANDOM staff about it by clicking this link. Forbidden Actions Users who do any of these things will receive a block ranging from one week to forever, depending on the severity: Vandalism Acts of vandalism, including intentionally adding false information to an article or posting distasteful material will not be tolerated. Spam Any sort of spamming, including excessive off-topic page creation, frequently uploading images/GIF files that break rules, or posting excessive unwanted comments on a user's message wall will not be tolerated. Engaging in uncivil behavior Any sort of uncivil behavior, including bullying, flaming, or ignorance will not be tolerated. Promotion Users may only use their user page to post links to their social media profiles or to wikis they have created. Using blogs, images, and embedded videos as a way to promote stuff here is not allowed. Articles *Information on articles must be verifiable. Back up any information added with sources whenever necessary. *Refrain from including speculation in articles. *Avoid writing the same thing multiple times in different article sections. *Avoid creating "red" links. *Facebook does not count as a valid source for citing information due to how "closed-off" it is. Links to official pages can still be posted, however. *Articles should be written in an objective manner. **Words such as "you" and "we" should be avoided. Videos *Articles about videos and animations will only be accepted if: **Edd Gould was involved in its creation. **Anyone who has worked with Edd Gould was involved in it's creation, and it's Eddsworld-related. **Anyone "professional" was involved in it's creation, and it's Eddsworld-related. *Official video uploads must be used as primary external links, but a re-upload may be used as a reference if the original videos were taken down or if the re-upload was taken from an SWF file. *Assume there is no real continuity between different animations unless a continuity is explicitly referred to (Ex: numbered sequels like the Zombeh Attack and Zanta Claws animations). Characters *Articles about characters will only be accepted if: **The character has frequent appearances in official animations. **The character has an actual name - the name cannot be made up by fans. Types of actual names include a name mentioned in the credits of an animation or a name given to the character by one of the writers/directors of an animation. Real People *Articles about real people will only be accepted if: **The person has worked with Edd Gould. **The person has worked on Eddsworld: Legacy or the new official comics, and has a notable public profile. Websites Articles about websites will only be accepted if Edd Gould registered for it. Youtube is an exception due to a glitch - linking to the "Youtube" page on the wiki will cause the link and the word "Youtube" to disappear. Comics Information about comics is self-explanatory, so articles about specific comics would be redundant. Trivia Integrate information into other sections of articles instead of keeping it in a trivia section if possible. Images, GIF animations, and videos Images and GIF animations must be uploaded in the highest quality possible, posted to a page, and categorized upon it's upload. Any files not attached to a page are at risk of being removed within 24 hours of their upload. Additionally, uploading embedded videos is not allowed due to the videos' slow load time. Keep in mind that Wikia only allows admins to rename images. If a user accidentally uploads an image without using the proper title structure, the image will be renamed accordingly. Image descriptions must include people involved in the images's creation and a link to the source of the image. Like articles, descriptions of images must be objective. You can find uploaded images and . Video screenshots *Screenshots must not closely resemble another screenshot. *Screenshots of animations Edd created should be placed in this category. *Screenshots of animations Edd took part in should be placed in this category. *Screenshots of Eddsworld Legacy animations should be placed in this category. *Screenshots of other videos relevant to Eddsworld should be placed in this category. *Screenshots of fan videos cannot be uploaded to the wiki. Comics *Upload the rectangular versions of the comics (as seen on DeviantArt). *Make sure the comic you are trying to upload has not already been uploaded. *Comics should be titled in these styles: "ComicTitle" or "ComicNoTitle" (Ex: "ComicBlah" or "ComicNo007BlahBlah"). *Comics by Edd Gould should go in this category. Comics uploaded around the time the Eddsworld Legacy animations were uploaded (Comics #180-#200) should go in this category. The new comics being created under Matt's direction should go in this category. *Fan comics cannot be posted to the wiki. Artwork *Only art created by Edd Gould and artwork directly related to the production of an animation can be uploaded to the wiki. Uploading fan art and off-topic art is not allowed. Real people *Images of real people should be titled in this style: "RealPersonDescription" (Ex: "RealEddGouldGlaring"). *Only public images of real people may be uploaded. Galleries Refrain from uploading excessive amounts of images. Screenshot galleries should generally have around ten images (around twenty for two-parters). Additional information *Files that look similar to other files, but have any sort of watermark or overlay (Ex: YouTube overlay), count as duplicates. *Images and GIF files with watermarks are not preferred, but some exceptions apply (some DeviantArt photos have unremovable watermarks). *Screenshots of social media posts may not be posted to the wiki - links to social media posts are preferred. *Do not upload images containing advertising. Categories *Only the first letter of a category should be capitalized (excluding "Eddsworld Legacy" categories - both "Eddsworld" and "Legacy" should be capitalized). *Don't add excessive categories to articles. Page comments *Keep the comments related to the page. *Do not post anything related to shipping in the comments. Comments that do this will be removed. *Comments containing outdated information may be removed to avoid confusion. *Users should avoid necroposting (ex: replying to comments over three months old). User page, message wall, and blog post rules *Blog posts and user pages bios must be appropriate. *Most rules regarding images and videos apply, but you may embed images from Community Central onto your user page (as opposed to uploading them here) so long as the images are appropriate. *Rules regarding advertising and promotion apply. *Blogs that are off-topic, spammy, or distasteful will be deleted along with any comments made on it. *Do not bring off-wiki drama onto the wiki. *Avoid messaging users who have not been active on this wiki or on the discussions page in a long time. Checking a user's contributions list is usually a good indicator of whether or not they have been active here. *Message wall threads should typically have no more than 40-50 replies. Threads with over 100 replies may be removed to prevent lag. *If you want to roleplay, it is recommended that you use the chat or join the discord to do so. *User pages, talk pages, and blogs made by users who have disabled their accounts will be deleted. **Most user pages of users who have not edited since January 1, 2016, have been deleted during "housecleaning". If you are a returning user and your profile page was deleted, you can recreate it or contact PacintoshX and he'll restore it based on the new guidelines. *Blogs containing outdated information will be removed to prevent necroposting, to keep those less informed from being confused, and to prevent certain subjects from getting too much unnecessary attention (Ex: the passing of Edd Gould, Tord Larsson's situation, questions about Eddsworld content that can be answered just by watching animations/interviews or reading the comics/behind-the-scenes information). Some blogs from bureaucrats will have comments disabled after a few months. *Red links will be removed to prevent the "Wanted Pages" list from being cluttered. Redirects *Any titles, names, and keywords related to a specific entry on the Wiki should redirect to it. *Redirects should consist of keywords that are easy to type - avoid putting special characters like "\" in the keyword if it doesn't need to be there. External sources *URLs should use "http" instead of "https". *Sites like Wikipedia, iMDb, and Google should not be used since they are not reliable. User rights *Users who have made significant contributions to this Wiki may be granted extra rights by admins. Users who have been inactive for around two months will lose rights, with the exception of some creators. *Anonymous users (IP addresses) may not edit the wiki due to frequent vandalism. *If no bureaucrat has been active on this Wiki for a long period of time, a user may adopt this Wiki. Category:Browse